El primer amor
by miharu vargas
Summary: Akashi, se siente raro, un dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba y una imagen en su mente no se le iba, no sabia a que se debía y prefirió ir a donde estaba su problema. A Seirin a ver precisamente a una chica que lo estaba volviendo loco. Incluso con ayuda de sus ex compañeros se entera a que se debía./Fail summary ;A;/


_**Hola~ bueno como ando de oseosa y estaba escribiendo otro fic se me vino esto a la cabeza~ así que ojala que disfruten **_

_**pd: Hice a Fem Furihata...y aun me pregunto el porque. -.-U**_

_**KNB no me pertenece **_

* * *

_**El primer amor**_

Akashi, estaba frente a su mesa, mientras veía en esta una tabla de shoji. Suspira, últimamente es lo único que hace, cuándo en su mente comienza a pasear la imagen de una chica de cabellos castaño y ojos almendrados que se encontraba escondida detrás de Tetsuya. El ex capitán de la generación de los milagros no sabía que era ese dolor en su pecho cuando pensaba en ella.

Furihata Kimi, una joven de 16 años, miraba entretenida desde la mitad de la cancha, conversando con sus compañeros de primero. Pues claro, desde la Winter cup que no salían a comer y se le hacía genial poder ir cómo para celebrar dos semanas después.

Kuroko se acerca a la chica y la mira por unos instantes.

-Sucede algo Kuroko?-ella le queda mirando curioso.

-Furihata-san, se acuerda de Akashi-kun?-pregunta Tetsuya finalmente.

La chica trago en secó, ahora que el peliceleste lo decía, ese chico no se le iban de sus pensamientos y eso no era lo mejor, más porque eso ya lo estaba llamando trauma.

-N...No porque lo dices?-la castaña miente.

-Porque él...me acaba de llamar... diciendo que venía a buscarte-dice el peliceleste.

-Eh?!-unos gritos se escucharon, eran los sempais

-Espera Kuroko, en sería viene Akashi?-Kagami le mira.

-Así es... viene a buscar a Furihata-san-responde el peliceleste.

La chica no lo podía creer, de hecho no quería creerlo y así se lo pasa toda la hora del entrenamiento.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta del gimnasio y los sempais quedan helados al ver a la persona de la entrada. Los de primer año miraron a la chica que estaba de lo mas cómoda haciendo lanzamientos, hasta que se siente observada. Lo primero que ve Kimi, son unos ojos dispares cerca, demasiado cerca de su persona. Por inercia retrocede.

Akashi al haber tenido a la chica casi rozándola hizo que ese dolor volviera. Mira a su ex compañero de equipo y se acerca.

-Tetsuya..

-Akashi-kun, deberías tener cuidado-el peliceleste mira de reojo a la chica-acabas de hacerla entrar en un colapso

-Porque?-Akashi suspira y se vuelve a acercar a la chica-Furihata-san cierto?, que fue lo que hiciste?-la toma de los hombros-

-A-ah? Hacer?-la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa, para entenderle.

-Akashi-kun ella entro em shock, así que no creo que sea conveniente hablar ahora-Se entromete Kuroko-"_No_ _creo que le deba explicar que eso es amor hacía ella_"-pensó.

-Oe Riko, fíjate en Furihata-dice Hyuga.

-Cállate Jumpei...lo que tiene Furihata-san es un shock-dice Aida, mientras lleva a un lugar más alejado para hablar.

Kuroko pensó, que si o si deberían juntarse toda la generación de los milagros para poder hacer entrar en razón a su ex capitán. Cosa muy complicada pero no imposible asi que en un mensaje fue directamente al punto.

_**"Vengan a Seirin... Akashi-kun acaba de encontrar su primer amor y no creó que se haya dado cuenta"**_

Aomine, estaba de lo mejor comiendo cuándo le llega el mensaje de Tetsuya. Escupe todo al leer dicho mensaje, que inoportuno que Momoi igual había leído el mensaje y dejó caer su soda por la impresión. Ambos en menos de cinco minutos salieron de Too casi corriendo, con dirección a Seirin.

Midorima y Kise estaban en el mismo lugar, mirándose las caras. De hecho Shintarou estaba molesto con el rubio. Toda esa molestia se le fue, para que su rostro pasara a uno de sorpresa. Tanto Midorima como Kise se miraron y salieron, directamente al carro. Apurando a Takao que los mira curioso y que solo recibió gruñidos del peliverde. Asi que emprendió camino.

Atsushi, estaba comiendo algunas golosinas y a su lado estaba Himuro, comiendo un sandwich. Murasakibara sintió su celular sonar, así que lo saco y al leer el mensaje se atragantó. Luego de un rato se fue a Seirin como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Inclusive arrastrando a Tatsuya con él.

Los cuatro milagros llegaron tan rápido y si fuera por ellos le pegarían a Akashi por ser despistado. Pero no podían porque de seguro él los asesinaban. Aomine tomo a Kuroko del brazo y se alejaron lo suficiente de Akashi que no despegaba la mirada de Kimi.

-Tetsu y quién es?-pregunta el peliazul.

-Pues Furihata-san-responde Kuroko.

-Eh... Akachin enamorado suena raro-dice Murasakibara.

-Claro, por eso que, ahora Momoi fue a ayudar a Aida nanodayo-dice Midorima, ajustándose los lentes.

-El problema es Akashi-kun-dice Kuroko-debemos hacer algo para que note que esta enamorado...

-Y si alguien coquetea con Furihatacchi?-pregunta Kise.

-Ya lo solucionamos, Kise coquetea con Furihata-dice Aomine a lo que los demás asienten.

Un poco más alejadas Riko, Kimi y Satsuki conversaban.

-Kimi-chan te gusta Aka?-pregunta la pelirrosa.

-Ah?! Gustar-la cara de Kimi paso de pálida a un estado de rojo.

-Eso es un si...Kimi-san con nosotras no debes tener secretos-Dice Riko.

-Riko-chan tiene razón, dinos-le sonríe Satsuki.

-E-es que aun no sé si estoy enamorada... p-p-pero creo que si-responde nerviosa Kimi.

-Oh vamos~ aunque su primer encuentro no fue lo mejor ahora que me acuerdo-dice Satsuki.

Por el otro lado, cuatro de los milagros miraban al rubio y después mandaban miradas a su ex capitán. Kuroko es el primero en hablar, o si no tendrían a Kise lloriqueándoles.

-Bueno Kise-kun, tienes que ver que le vas a decir a Furihata-san.

-Ah Kurokocchi porque tengo que ser yo?-Kise mira al peliceleste.

-Porque eres el único qué sabe actuar-responde Midorima.

Luego de algunas quejas por parte del rubio. Los otros cuatro a través de amenazas lo convencen. Que mejor día es para morir el doble, por su propio ex capitán. Eso a Kise no más le pasaba. Kuroko y Aomine se acercan, dándole empujones al rubio para que no se quede cómo momia.

Kise se acerca galante, dando vistazos hacía atrás dónde los demás le alentaban. Se acerca al trío de chicas.

-Furihatacchi, después del entrenamiento, podemos ir al cine-dice el rubio con voz profunda.

Riko y Satsuki quedan mirando al rubio cómo si estuviera loco. La pelirrosa, desvía su mirada hacía Akashi, viendo como esté tenía un aura color muerte rodeándole. Después ve a los que estaban más atrás y de paso entendiendo el plan.

-A-ah?-Furihata se coloca nerviosa.

-Oh, vamos, que no acepto un no por respuesta-dice Ryota cuándo acorta mas la distancia con la castaña.

Por otro lado, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara y Midorima, se acercan a Akashi, que se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto.

-Que le sucede Akashi-kun?-pregunta Kuroko.

-Chicos, vamos a ir al cine-contesta Akashi.

-a ver qué?-pregunta Aomine.

-Una película, Daiki, ¿que otra cosa podría ser?-contesta Akashi sin despegar la mirada de la castaña.

-Akashi-kun, se suponía que usted iba a salir con Furihata-san?-pregunta Kuroko, como para picarle.

-Deberías llevarla a algún lado ahora-le sigue Midorima.

-Cómo a un café, Akachin o un helado-dice Murasakibara.

-Bueno igual a una cena, o ver el atardecer-dice al final Aomine, ganándose una mirada de los otros tres.

Akashi parece salir de su trancé y se encamina donde estaba el rubio tratando de acortar el espació con SU castaña, dijo SU?, da igual la chica es suya.

-Ryota... no podrá ser porque saldrá conmigo-dice con aura amenazante.

-Ugh... bueno Furihatacchi será para la próxima vez-Dice Kise, completamente intimidado, por nada casi comienza a temblar del miedo.

Akashi mira de soslayo al notar que le había tomado la mano a Furihata y que ella estaba completamente sonrojada, haciendo que su propia cara se comenzará a calentar.

Un poco más alejados estaban los cinco jugadores de la generación de los milagros, Momoi, el equipo de Seirin, Himuro y Takao. Cabe decir que a los últimos tres no podían tener la boca más abierta a lo que veían.

Los cinco milagros se miran entre si antes de que tres de ellos comenzaran a preguntarse lo que había dicho el moreno.

-Aomine... en serió a ver el atardecer?-Midorima alzo una ceja.

-Que tiene? Eso hacen las parejas-responde Aomine.

-Pero es Akashi-kun del que estamos hablando, él ni iría a ver el atardecer-dice Kuroko, suspirando pesado.

-Mine-chin de seguro llevaría a Kuro-chin a ver el atardecer~-suelta de pronto Murasakibara.

-Ah?!-tanto el peliazul como el peliceleste le miran como si el más alto estuviera loco.

Furihata estaba un poco incómoda, no porque el pelirrojo le haya tomado la mano, si no porque todos los estaban mirando. Akashi pareció notarla y hace que ella se levanté y se fueron del gimnasio, a unos cuantos metros ella para en secó. Quería estar segura, así que con cuidado se acerca al pelirrojo y le besa suavemente. Luego se da cuenta de lo que hizo, separándose rápidamente y con la cara tan roja que podría combinar con el chico.

Akashi en cambió, le comenzó a doler el pecho, rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la joven que seguía ocultando su mirada. Con una de sus manos, Akashi levanta el rostro de ella y se acerca. Por alguna razón, el besar a la castaña tranquilizaba su dolor. De hecho estaba creyendo qué estaba haciendo demasiada calor. Una imagen de Furihata, sobre su cama le hizo que algo en el despertara y de paso que separara de golpe el beso por su pensamiento.

-A-Akashi-kun-Furihata le llama, como todavía estaba abrazándolo por el cuello, se acerca a su oído-Te amo…

Akashi comprendió y ahora tenía el problema. Es Akashi Seijuurou, no puede ser que tenga ese tipo de fantasías. Pero podría ser parte del amor, como nunca se había enamorado esto era algo nuevo y complicado tener a la chica abrazada y tan cerca.

-Yo igual te amó Furihata-san-responde Akashi, rosando levemente los labios de la chica.

Finalmente Seijuurou atrapa a la chica entre sus brazos y fundiéndose en un delicado beso.

Y los milagros mirando desde la puerta, sonreían después de lograr su cometido y mirando a la futura pareja.

Mientras que los que estaban dentro del gimnasio aun no salían del shock de minutos antes.

-Tetsu...creó que quedaremos sordos-dice Aomine apuntando al interior.

-Mine-chin eso está relacionado con Aka-chin~-dice a la vez Murasakibara, algo entretenido.

-Kuroko, deberíamos callarlos...mejor dicho a tu capitán-responde Midorima, ajustándose los lentes.

-Hyuga-kun es así...pero tienen razón, quedaremos sordos-responde Kuroko.

-Arreglemos esto con un partido de básquet~-dice Kise, agitando sus brazos de manera precipitada.

-Nosotros cuatro contra Kise-dice Aomine, divertido.

-Ya cállense!-se escucha la voz de Riko dentro del gimnasio.

_**-Extra-**_

-waaa!

-Mierda Akashi, Akashi!

-Te dije Aomine que no lanzaras el balón!

-Que iba a saber yo que Furihata estaba detrás tuyo! Y fue culpa de Kise el lanzo él balón!.

-Qué?!

Los milagros huyeron a los vestidores porque Kise por casualidad golpeó con el balón de básquet a la ahora novia de su ex capitán, que ahora la pobre chica estaba inconsciente en las bancas. Era suerte que se habían arrancado todos y ellos tuvieron la mala suerte.

-Kuro-chin no dijo nada!

-Yo creía que Kise-kun la había visto!

-Maldita sea Kise tienes la culpa de todo nanodayo!

-Si nos libramos de esto te asesinamos!

-Aah?! P-pero Aominecchi!

-Kise-kun es el culpable...

-Igual Kurokocchi?!

-Kise-chin no debería estar aquí

-Que malos!

-Maldita sea Kise mira si viene Akashi.

Kise, con cierto temor abre la puerta y ve para ambos lados. Nada. Sale, de la habitación, mira a ambos lados y los otros cuatro se aprovechan y cierran la puerta con llave. Ahora el as de Kaijo, estaba en pánico, mirando al pasillo. Al final de este los ojos heterocromaticos mirándole.

-Por fin te encuentro Ryota...

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_FIN~~~_

* * *

**_TADAAAA~ Ok me quedo como un asco T-T aunque fue tan rápido que ni si quiera me pare a pensar como lo estaba haciendo (y eso que siempre lo hago). Sea como sea ojala les haya gustado. Preferí subirlo como decirle "espera" al próximo cap del otro fic T-T...aunque a decir verdad mi cabeza esta muerta ;-; _**

**_Dejando eso de lado~ como pasaron el año nuevo y navidad~ jeje bueno Feliz año nuevo atrasado~_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
